House Call
by CryChick12345
Summary: When Nico falls ill all he wants is to spend the day healing with the one person he cares about the most: Will Solace. But dating a doctor has its downs. Due to his contagious germs and critical need of curing, Nico gets no love from Will. Only medicine bottles, latex gloves, and a thermometer in his mouth. Hades hath no fury like Nico di Angelo scorned. And annoyed.


**House Call  
><strong>**By CryChick12345**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: When Nico falls ill all he wants is to spend the day healing with the one person he cares about the most: Will Solace. But dating a doctor has its downs. Due to his contagious germs and critical need of curing, Nico gets no love from Will. Only medicine bottles, latex gloves, and a thermometer in his mouth. Hades hath no fury like Nico di Angelo scorned. And annoyed.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Will! Come over here right now!"<p>

Will Solace had never been what one would call a man of fundamental caring. He didn't get over sentimental about the trivial things. When he was little- back before Camp Half-blood and before he could even form a coherent thought about what a demigod was- his mother would say he was going to be a heartbreak. Even at an early age he had his looks. Bleach blond hair and all. But his mother knew one who dabbled in the more hard set life could barrel through anything. Through thick and thin. According to her that would give him the perfect leeway he need to go around shattering hearts without a care. Supposedly he was going to leave a trail of bleeding wounds, scorned lovers, and oversensitive, self-conscious young women in his wake. Of course, that never happened. In fact he was still in that tiny circle of virgins- the one that got smaller and smaller as the years trailed by in a blur. He couldn't bring himself to get around to that factor of life. He was lacking in that department even though his love life was quaintly filled with the perfect amount of steady affairs. And when those affairs ended he would be done with it. He never had to rip of the bandage of abandonment. He never had to deal with the break up pains that rushed through the Apollo cabin like the harsh wind of autumn. He was one who held fast in hard times. And never had he cried over something inconsequential in his life. But he came pretty damn close the day Nico di Angelo was rewarded with the fine flavor of the flu.

Perhaps he gained his sickness from someone else at camp or maybe it spread through him from a cough or sneeze. Either way, Will was sure that Nico di Angelo was one of the twenty percent of people in America that would be burdened with the flu. And that's how they found themselves in the current predicament: Nico curled up under his comforter on one of the bunks in the Hades cabin and Will perched precariously on the edge of the mattress, medical bag in hand and a white mask coupling his face. To most the mask and elbow length gloves might have seemed kind of extensive in this kind of situation, but to Will Solace it was faultlessly reasonable. After all he was the unofficial doctor of Camp Half-blood- despite all his activity in the infirmary and during battles. He knew how to deal with this and he would be damned if he caught the flu because of unethical health measures!

"You should lay with me! That's all I need!" Nico whimpered as a burdened sniffle escaped his nose. Will looked down at his boyfriend of six months with an unfazed glare. It seemed that a medical phenomenon was occurring inside Nico's body- one that the son of Apollo doubted would ever happen again within the millennia. He was needy. He was deprived. He wanted attention and love and closeness. It was so very un-Nico di Angelo-ish that Will wanted to do nothing more than list the new found discovery on his little medical chart, tucking it away for later reference.

"Shhhhh! Let me work or I'll take you to the infirmary!" Will hissed as he pulled of his surgical mask and popped a thermometer between Nico's teeth. He scowled as the younger bite down on the tip, something that often bothered him when he took a camper's temperature.

He already assumed that the son of Hades was burdened with a fever, probably high enough to get him out of regular camp activities for a full three days. Not to mention the fact that he was weighted down with a sore throat, runny nose, headache and body ache, chills, fatigue, nausea, and vomiting. The worst of it all was probably the chills. The way Nico would tremble uncontrollably underneath his hearty shield of blankets, calling for Will to hold him until the convulsions had passed. That was the only time that the uncertified doctor would have direct contact with his patient. He didn't cave to Nico's needy whim because of the son of Hades' desperate nature or the fact that he understood the pain of chills. The reason Will gave in was due to the simple fact that Nico's eyes made him feel guilty in the end. He couldn't handle the beading, burning gaze that boarded through him as the other boy cried out in distress.

"I think I'm dying." Nico whimpered pitifully as the son of Apollo took the thermometer from the crook of his mouth. Unceremoniously, Will dabbed the tip against his fiery Camp Half Blood t-shirt, making sure to clean off all the residue and saliva that managed to cling to the fixture. Finally he looked at the tiny printed numbers in concern before toss the medical tool onto the unadorned bunk behind him. Nico's temperature was through the roof. And Will was having none of his murmuring, unsettled discomfort.

Undoing the clasp on his medical bag Will shuffled through all the random items he had piled up from the Camp Half Blood infirmary. It wasn't much. Honestly he had just grabbed anything that his fingertips came in contact with at the time. The moment Jason came through the door, proclaiming that Nico was sick, Will was gone in a flash. Streaking through the camp like a blur of blond sunshine. Of course he had nectar and such, but he definitely wasn't going to give in and try to cure his boyfriend like such. He preferred the natural method against the short cuts. With that being said the medicine of the gods worked better on wounds and blood rather than bacterial infections anyways.

"Well, I can't do much more than that. Just keep drinking water and make sure you stay rested. More blankets would help and if you want I could get a warm cloth to put on your head. That should help with the temperature."

"You suck at being a doctor, Will!" Nico proclaimed as he stared up at the little ball of sunshine lingering before his eyes. The son of Hades observed him with heavy eyes: watching the panic flash in his deep orbs, captivated by the way golden light seemed to be sporadically broken up as it struck his curtain of bleached hair, holding on to the curved form of his soft coral lips. As much as he cared for the boy before him Nico wasn't about to let the son of Apollo have that small glimmer of satisfaction, knowing that he had done his job well.

"I'm not using nectar on you, Nico. I would rather you heal the proper way rather than by some form of godly voodoo and hoodoo." Will tried to persuade the boy as he placed his hands on both the son of Hades' cheeks. The flesh was blazing beneath his fingertips. Pale skin was sheen covered and strips of pink adorned both sides of his face. Deep hazel eyes were rimmed red and looked irritated in the low gruff light. His hair was coated to the pillow in sweat, spreading about the boy's head like a raven in flight.

"You're such a bastard." Nico pouted heatedly into his pillow even though his partner couldn't see the harbored look on his face, "And nectar is not hoodoo or whatever you said. I'm sick and you are no help!"

"Fine." The boom in Will's voice was enough to make Nico stir, propping up on his elbows and glaring at the son of Apollo with burning hatred, "I give up, Nico! You win!"

Tossing his gloves onto the bed behind him, allowing his medical bag to strike the floor with a deep clatter, Will tugged on the edge of Nico's blanket. A container of nectar rolled by him, swishing all the way, before the boy gave it a jagged kick. The plastic bottle hit the opposite wall with a persistent anger that Nico had never seen in Will before. Of course he had seen the laid back, calm demigod angry before. Everyone lost their temper every once in a while. But this was different. Will was too contained within his rage. It seemed that his burning emotions were trying to be vented into anything else- the nectar bottle- before he could actually lay them upon his boyfriend in a burden. So Nico braced himself. He braced himself for the subjection of royally pissed off Will Solace rage. He braced himself to be yelled at in such uncomprehensive terms that it would make him dizzy. He was ready to have various medical terms spat at him in utter disgust. He knew that violent vulgarity would transform into something of deeper meaning as it sputtered from his lip poetically.

And all his expectations came crashing down in a shower of sparks as Will's strong arms came barreling around his waist, bring him forth within a death grip. He couldn't form a coherent thought as a heavy chin nuzzled atop his fuzzy, unmanageable fluff of hair.

"Wha…?"

"Shut up, Nico. You already persuaded me to lay with you despite my best judgment. You are treading on thin ice, my friend, and the more you speak the more it cracks. So silence all you words. And those are direct orders from your doctor." The blonde murmured as he clung to the son of Hades absorbing part of the convulsion that wracked his form.

"Are you ever going to stop using that saying? Doctor's orders. Eventually I'm going to stop listening to you."

"No, you won't. You have to listen to me. Or I'll kick you."

"I thought doctors weren't supposed to harm anyone." The harsh whisper was burrowed deeply into Will's chest, becoming disoriented and kind of muffled.

"Shhhh. I thought you were tired. And even if you aren't tried you need to rest. This is why you aren't getting any better. Not because I'm a bad doctor." Fingers softly laced through the son of Hades' sweat slickened hair before shuffling downwards and conforming to his thin hips. Will's fingers became slightly daring as he gave the other boy a slight squeeze on the side which gained him a light keen from the other. Perhaps it was the oversensitivity of his sickness or maybe Nico was too tried to protest. Either way, Will was having his way with Nico- holding every inch of him, pulling him closer, and cradling the boy with everything that he was.

"You are too touchy." The petite Italian whispered as he hiked himself closer to Will, breath conforming to the shell of the blonde's ear.

In one moment of incoherent thought and speaking Nico found himself pushed back against the mattress, not being held down or being force into anything, with Will's lips clasped on top of his own. Neither of them spoke as time trickled by into oblivion. There was no moment. There was no heavy breath or moans of passion. Rather the kiss was soft and slow and extreme careful. And it was Nico's first kiss. He had never had the honor of being so close to someone- close enough to where they could actually lock lips.

The two detached slowly, carefully. Will sat back on his knees beside Nico, chest heavy with short breath and face slightly paler than his normal sun kissed tan. He didn't know how to react within that second. A tingling was spreading through his forms- from his fingertips down to his toes and up to the roots of his hair. A smile eased its way unknowingly to Will's lips. Firecrackers erupted deep within his tummy as he once more laid beside his love, all thoughts of infection and illness flying out the window.

"Honestly, you are a good doctor Will. But you're an even better kisser." The young son of Hades scooted back along the mattress, sighing with contentment as Will looped one arm around his waist. Thousands of skeletal butterflies rumbled in his stomach as they both lay there, hands intertwined and cheeks pressed together.

"You better not get me sick, Nico. I swear if you do I'll never make a house call again. Doctors don't usually do that." Will pressured as he allowed himself to smile contently. He knew eventually he would have to get up and return to his other doctor duties, but for now he belonged to Nico and Nico alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank you so much for reading. This piece is quite short and I can't say that i am very proud of the writing skills that are displayed here, but what can I say? I just started typing out of boredom, not having a set plot or pairing in mind, and this little piece of fluff was born! I would very much like your opinions on this and comments are always appreciated! Thank you once more for reading and have a fantastic day! <strong>


End file.
